makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump vs Capcom/Monkey D.Luffy
Bio Monkey D. Luffy is the son of the Revolutionary Army's commander, Monkey D. Dragon, the grandson of the famed Marine, Monkey D. Garp, the foster son of a mounatin bandit, urly Dadan, and the adopted brother of the late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and Sabo. His life long goal is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believes that being Pirate King means one has the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi. As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member that makes up the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters. Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, even among the Shichibukai, the Marines, and even challenging a Yonko, committing crimes against, as well as actions that were deemed threatening by, the World Government. He has gained a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane" after causing an incident in Enies Lobby, entering and escaping from Impel Down, and joining the Battle of Marineford. He is, therefore, famous for being the only pirate to not only break into the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. Including the fact that he punched a Tenryubito with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element", earning the wrath of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, making the Marines among his greatest enemies. Movelist Special Attacks *Gum Gum Balloon: Luffy will inflate his belly making his body into a balloon-like shape, reflecting projectiles. *Gum Gum Whip: Luffy will stretch his foot to the side and then swings it horizontally to hit the opponent. *Gum Gum Gatling: Luffy will rush forward while unleashing barrage of punches. *Gum Gum Rocket: Luffy will stretch his arm to grab something off-screen and then pulls himself towards it. Hyper Combos *Gum Gum Storm: Luffy first uses Gum Gum Balloon and twist his body around tightly on the ground, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards an opponent, where he delivers a constant barrage of powerful punches, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch going upwards. *Gum Gum Battle Axe: Luffy does a small Gum Gum Whip (anyone hit by it would be stunned) and stretches his leg as its lifted in the air say "Gum Gum...". Then slams his heel onto the ground with large crash saying "Axe!" *Gear Second (Lvl. 3): Luffy punches the ground, speeding up the bloodflow in all or selected body parts (pumping the air in his legs), in order to provide them with more oxygen and nutrients thus making him much faster and stronger. He also gains new moves and abilities in this state. *Busoshoku Haki (while in Gear Second) (Lvl. 3): After entering Gear Second, Luffy uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his entire arm as it stretches and then stretches it back like Gum Gum Bullet. When cocked back, his arm apparently glows orange and ignites, releasing a stream of fire. When the attack hits, it creates a fiery explosion. Misc. *Intro: Luffy's stretched legs land on the ground, seconds later Luffy will lower himself down going back to normal height and then goes into his fighting stance. *Taunt: Luffy grabs both of his cheeks to stretch them out and pokes his tongue out. *Victory Pose: Luffy will stretch his arms back, he'll then take his Straw Hat and then twirls it around on his finger for a few seconds before putting it on his head and smiles. *Luffy's rival is Mega Man. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shonen Jump vs. Capcom Category:Starter